Magic (Abysmal)
Magic (魔法, Mahō lit. "Spirit System") is the supernatural ability to manipulate the energy known as Eternano to create a miracle. Those who are able to use tap into this power are called Mages (魔術師, Majutsushi). Overview The world known as Gaia, is composed of two forms; the physical and the spiritual. The spiritual form of the world lies in the energy known as eternano. They are found within all things in nature, from living organisms to the elements, all are derived from Gaia. Thus there is a spiritual body that exists as part of the world. These rivers or currents flow through Gaia suffusing it with magical energy known as prana, which is the lifeblood of the earth. A miracle otherwise known as a spell is the physical embodiment of the spirit. It is the actualization of one's willpower connecting with the spiritual flow of nature. When the spirit of the self and the spirit of nature connect, it allows for the manipulation of eternano to create, or alter the physical or spiritual world in accordance to the Mage's will. Eternano Eternano (天空子, Ēterunano, lit. "Aether Particles") are substanceless particles that exist within the world of Earth Land. They dwell within the air, the earth, the elements, and all things that exist within nature. They are manifestations of thought and emotion, and exist as part of a much larger body that is collectively known as the S''piritual Flow of Nature''. It is a sea of thought, intentions, concepts, beliefs, and ideas and is believed to have been born since the dawn of the One Magic. This formless sea is like a spiritual record of imagination where all magic is recorded. By exerting their will, a magician is able to connect their thoughts and intentions with their Eternano using it as a bridge and create a connection between themselves and this sea to perform a miracle or magic. Studies have shown that magic operates in a very similiar manner to an information system, a spell that becomes widely known gradually becomes easier to cast. Once there was a time where lengthy rituals, prayers and invocations were necessary to cast even the most simplest of spells but after they have become widespread, repeated use has imprinted the spell and its intended effect into this formless sea. Mages of today's era need only to recite the name of the spell in order to activate it, though its power and scope will change depending on the will behind it. Despite this, Eternano and magic remain a mystery largely due to the fact that there exists sub-disciplines and systems. Magic is influenced by thought and culture has played a large part in shaping the magic used today. Entire systems of magic can only be used by those of a certain cultural identity, for the customs and beliefs that shape their culture have given rise to entirely new forms of magic. Likewise, magic that has been lost in the ages have resurfaced possessing incredible power. Magic Origin Magic Origin (魔原, Magen, lit. "Spiritual Origin"): Is an organ that is the result of a mutation of the body that has been exposed to excessive amounts of Eternano, or one that has developed over the course of generations within an Eternano environment. This trait is rare as only ten percent of the world's population has one, and those who are born without are unlikely to develop one later in life. Although all things in nature possess Eternano it is generally in such small amounts leaving them incapable of manifesting magic. A Magic Origin however exists as a container for Eternano, capable of storing greater than normal amounts of Eternano which can be used for magic, expressed as a measure of their Magical Power (魔力, Maryoku). All mages and all earthly beings capable of wielding magic have a fixed and finite limit to the amount of energy it can store, which is limited at birth. Through training and experience one is able to eventually unlock the full potential of their magic origin. When a mage expends energy it replenishes itself by drawing Eternano from external sources. This process is performed passively without concious effort, by absorbing the ambient Eternano that exists within the atmosphere. It can also be refilled by consuming food and drink as all things in nature have Eternano. While the Magic Origin remains fixed, there are methods and spells to forcibly remove these limiters, but doing so poses a great risk to the mage as their body may not be able to handle the strain. These limiters exist as a safeguard to the body, as an oversaturation of Eternano can be poisonous or even lethal. *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Studies have shown that there is a second origin within the mage's body that stores dormant magical energy. As previously mentioned Eternano in excesssive quantities can be poisonous to the body, so this organ serves as a means of regulating the amount of eternano in the body without causing injury or death, acting as a limiter. Over time as the mage trains and grows in strength they are able to unlock more of their magical potential. However in an effort to obtain power, there are rituals and spells that are able to forcibly remove the limiters. Doing so is not without its risks and there are advantages and disadvantages to prematurely releasing one's second origin. The body is equipped to handle only so much power at once, and forcibly activating one's second origin carries the risk of death due to the sheer magical energy coursing through their body. To compensate the body undergoes a very rapid physiological change in order to harness the new influx of power. Should a mage survive this process they will recieve an immediate and massive increase in their magical power. This process however carries with it a disadvantage. Power is not without its costs, and in the bodies effort to contain the surge of power some of their potential is lost. They will never be as strong as they could have been had they simply trained and waited for several more years. Furthermore second origin loses its potency the stronger the mage is, due to them having mapped out a majority of their potential already. A mage who has already reached the ability to hold immense leves of eternano will gain only a marginal boost to their power, though the process in this case is relatively painless. Magical Barrier Particles Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子, Mashōryūshi, lit. "Negative Energy Particles") are a corrupted form of Eternano existing as its antithesis. These energy particles react strongly to the presence of strong negative emotions such as greed, envy and hatred. Unlike Eternano which is largely invisible to the naked eye, these negative particles appear as a hazy black mist that spreads by consuming and contanimating Earth Land Eternano, altering it until its just like itself. It is believed that negative energy particles are the source of power for many of the more dangerous and forbidden Black Arts, such as Necromancy and Death Magic. Negative energy particles differ from normal Eternano in that they originate from humans rather than existing naturally as apart of nature. All living things possess Eternano and when they die this energy is returned to nature. It is believed that when a human dies filled with intense negative emotion, this malevolence can seep into their Eternano and taint it, corrupting it once they die releasing these negative energy particles into the atmosphere. Sites where people have suffered greatly or on battlefields serve as nesting area's where negative energy particles fester and grow in strength. There is power in death and suffering, and for that reason Dark Mages are quickly able to obtain power through ritual sacrifice and the suffering of others to greatly empower their magical abilities. Sadly this phenomena can corrupt even the mage itself, by warping their magic origin, altering it in such a way as to facilitate the storage of these negative energy particles. As they are empowered by negative emotion, Dark Mages can tap into their own vices as a source of power, which makes them highly resistant to the magic cancelling/nullification objects such as Face. However such mages do not gain sustennance nor can they replenish their reserves passively from the atmosphere for their bodies can no longer store the pure Eternano that exists. Instead they must replenish their reserves by gathering these negative energy particles from others. Lacrima Lacrima (魔水晶, ラクリマ, Rakurima, lit. "Spiritual Water Crystal") is a crystalline substance that is created when water, being the most receptive to Eternano saturation, absorbs an excess amount of Eternano which causes the element to crystalize. Usage Trivia Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities